Vocaloid-Drabbles
by missfunky909101
Summary: Series of events that happen with Vocaloids (one-shots)
1. Christmas Eve

**Vocaloid-drabbles**

**A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to my first drabble series! I'll be starting as many ideas can pop for Christmas, then I might update on my actual stories. I might have 3 different drabble series in total, so look out for them.**

**So, the first drabble will be about Vocaloids! The reason why I haven't been updating as regularly as I used to was because of Vocaloids and Pokemon. All my drabble series will begin with a Christmas special, so naturally, this is a Christmas drabble with Vocaloids!**

**Hope you like it!**

**_Candy canes on Christmas trees_**

The long teal haired girl fluttered her eyes open to the dim- yet eye-catching ray of the morning sun. She dragged her arm to her face and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. After getting a clear vision of her room, she tilted her head to her window, staring at it with her big aqua eyes. She wasn't really responding to what was going on until she realized:

_It was snowing._

Her eyes widened and a big smile plastered on her face. It's snowing! Miku absolutely _adores _the snow. She shoved her warm blanket away, ready to start preparing to go out in the snow, but immediately regretted it. The cold air froze her fragile body, missing her warm and cosy blankets.

She jumped back on the bed and curled into her three blankets, trying to preserve the remaining warmth from before. Her body soon warmed up and she smiled in satisfaction. _'Missing out on the first snow for winter isn't that bad, I guess.' _She thought to herself as she snuggled deeper into her blankets.

"Rise and shine Miku~ The sun isn't doing a good job of it, so you should at least try!" The source of the voice said as she kept wriggling Miku.

"Nooo! Go away, Meiko, it's too cold!" The girl whined. She tilted her head to view Meiko and frowned. She already tried getting up- and it's not happening again!

"Aww don't be like that, Miku-chaan~ do it for me?" Meiko insisted. Now that Miku studied the woman, she realized that she was once again-

"You're drunk again, aren't you?" The teal-haired girl asked. Meiko laughed and scratched her neck in response. That confirmed that.

She shook her head. "Now, that may be true, Miku-chan, but you have to wake up!" She said once she regained her calmness. Miku turned her head and pouted. "I tried! But my room is too cold for me to move! I have no choice but to stay here until it gets more tolerable." Meiko chucked though.

Miku puffed out her cheeks. "W-why're you chucking at me?!" She asked. She tried to act angry, but she just ended up looking cute instead.

Meiko shook her head once again and smirked. "Not even for Christmas Eve? I thought you always liked decorating the mansion, but I guess I can allow the Kagamines to handle it this yea-"

"WAIT-WAIT-WAAAIT! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE? TODAY?!" The girl said as she sprung up from her bed. She was too surprised to care about the breeze of cold air.

"Those twins _have _been pestering me and Luka about it for several days…maybe I should let them be in charge of this years' party?"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD, MEIKO!"

And with that, the teal haired girl jumped from her bed and rushed away from the room, too fast for Meiko to realize.

"W-whoa…that was easy. Then again, I don't think I want to relive the party the twins made last Christmas either." Meiko shivered from the memory. The Kagamines should not be allowed to host parties, _like- ever_.

And with that, Meiko made her way out of the room.

.0.

"Hey Len, do you know where the oranges are? I think we ran out of them…" A short blonde-haired girl asked before sighing. Her twin brother stopped mid-bite from his banana to answer her question.

"Yeah, we ran out yesterday- you should have gone with Kaito, Rin." A blonde boy- almost identical to Rin pointed out. His twin sister sighed once more. She didn't go with Kaito because he was going to buy ice-cream- IN WINTER! She didn't want to go to an ice-cream store which could possibly freeze her!

"Wasn't really in the mood to go ice-cream shopping…" She said as her bow fell down, just like her dreams. Rin loved oranges. It was weird, but all Vocaloids had something they loved, mostly something edible. Same with Len, who loves bananas.

Rin slammed the fridge shut and leaned against it. "Christmas Eve is going to be lame; I bet Luka won't let us host another party…" She sighed, for the third time today. Len chewed on his nearly-finished banana and gulped it down.

"Why don't we spice things up a bit ourselves? These parties always have one vital decoration they're missing…" Her brother smirked before throwing the banana peel into the trash.

His sister quickly got where he was going, now both where smirking mischievously.

"This Christmas will be quite memorable, fufufuf~"

The twins both walked out of the mansion with devil grins, not staying long enough to see Miku running out of her room.

.0.

A blue haired teenage Vocaloid walked through the aisles of different flavour ice-creams. Kaito was a loyal customer to the store, being an ice-cream addict. _'Should I buy Passionfruit with Mango, or should I get a more festive one?' _He asked himself.

He loved all different types of ice-creams, but his favourite one- the Passionfruit with mango- was on a cheap price. However, Kaito wanted to feel festive and buy one of those pretty Christmas ice-cream cakes.

"Sir, you have been here for at least two hours, would you like any help choosing an ice-cream?" A nearby worker asked. She had been keeping an eye out on the boy to see if he wants any help, but it had been two hours already!

"O-oh, yes! I've found myself with quite the predicament. You see, I want to buy this festive-looking ice-cream cake, but my favourite brand is on sale! I just don't know which to choose…" Kaito explained while scratching his blue hair, making it slightly messy.

The worker sweat-dropped. _'He spent two hours here because he couldn't decide between just TWO cakes?!' _She asked herself. She kept her composure though. "Well, I would recommend you buy our ice-cream cake. It's only here for today since shops will be closed tomorrow, being Christmas day and all."

Kaito took all the information and then smiled. Well, when she said it that way, of course he would buy a limited time only ice-cream! He thanked the worker and took out the package. _'Thank god…' _The worker thought to herself. She was only new here, so she wasn't used to Kaito's antiques.

He paid for the ice-cream cake and happily walked out of the store, and that's when he saw two familiar looking twins running across the pathway. He flicked his head to the direction they were running, but they were lost in the crowd already.

"Was that…Rin and Len…?" He asked to no one in particular. He kept staring until someone bumped into him. He realised he was blocking the entrance to the store and quickly dismissed his thoughts and got out of the way.

"What are those two up to this year…" He mumbled under his breath while walking back home.

.0.

Luka came back to the mansion seeing the doors unlocked. _'Honestly, it's like they don't care if someone tries to sneak into the place…'_ She thought to herself as she walked in and closed the door shut with her leg, seeing as tough her hands were filled with Christmas ornaments and decorations.

She leaned on the door and heaved a sigh of relief. "It's kind of late, but I guess we can decorate the mansion now." She said to no one in particular. She got up and placed the bags on the kitchen table. It was her duty to buy decorations, so she could take the rest of the day off.

She went upstairs to her room and changed into a more comfortable outfit. She wore a blue Christmas sweater with a big snowflake pictured on it along with baggy navy sweatpants. She slipped on her cat slippers on and made her way back to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Luka! I've been searching the whooole mansion for you! Where were you?!" A girl with extremely messy long teal hair said as she approached her. Luka stared at her, confused.

"Miku, I'm always in charge of buying decorations for Christmas. Plus, I left a note on the coffee table in the living room…" She answered. But then Luka remembered; Miku is an airhead. She inwardly chucked and continued making her drink.

"Oh yeah! I forget he-he…I guess I was too caught up with Christmas Eve and all…" Miku said. Luka nodded in response while taking her mug of coffee to the living room.

"Before I start decorating, Luka, have you seen Rin and Len today?" Miku asked nervously. She needed to make sure that they won't be the ones hosting the party. Luka gripped her chin in thought, trying to remember if she had seen them today.

"Hmm, I think they might have gone to find a Christmas tree. You know how they feel about fake ones." Luka suggested. Miku put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"I hope that's all it is…last year was a total mess…If we were to relive an event like that…urgghh…" Miku said while having flashbacks of the series of activities the Kagamines made them participate in.

Luka smiled sympathetically. "Well, you're in charge this year, so we don't have to worry. Now, hurry up and pin those decorations, Miku!"

The said girl stared at her sisterly-like friend and spread a cheek-breaking smile. "Yes! I will do my best, sister!"

Miku ran off to the kitchen to get the bags of decoration and ran to one of the hallways. Luka stared at wide-eyed to where she was just standing and was blushing. _'She called me a sister…a sister!' _Luka thought she was going to cry.

Luka was so glad that Miku had forgiven her for her past mishaps.

She took a long sip from her coffee and heaved another sigh. She was in a pretty good mood today. Just then, the door opened to reveal a very satisfied looking Kaito. Luka couldn't see, but she guessed it was him since the Kagamines would _always _SLAM doors open/close.

Kaito made his way to the freezer and placed the package of ice-cream cake in it. He was smiling like an idiot and felt excited to eat it at night time. He shut the freezer and made his way to the living room where he was going to plop himself on, but spotted a pink haired girl lying on his favourite couch.

"Ah- Luka, good morning!" Kaito said sweetly, but his eyes were twitching.

"Good morning to you too, Kaito. I hope you don't mind me stealing your favourite couch for the next few hours." Luka said before taking a sip out of her mug. She was nearly finished and was about to go to sleep, on the couch that is.

"Oh Luka, of course I mind! Now get off or I'll sit on you." Kaito threatened. However, Luka just sipped the remains of her coffee and placed it on the nearby coffee table. She snuggled into her spot and tried to ignore the blue-haired boy.

Kaito sighed but quickly gained a smirk. "You asked for this, Luka."

"What are you- HEY, GET OFF ME!" She yelled.

Kaito had decided to sit on her thighs and leaned back against the couch. If Luka was going to ignore him, then Kaito would ignore her twice as much. He was enjoying this, seeing her struggle. Don't get him wrong- he's not sadistic, he just…well…call it what you want, but he is not a sadist.

"I-idiot…you're sitting too close to my…ugh…K-Kaito, get off me…!" Luka pleaded. She doesn't usually stutter, so this caught him by surprise. And what did she mean by 'too close to her-'? What could be near her thighs that would make her uncomfortable…oh…

"S-SORRY, LUKA!" Kaito quickly stood up and stared at her sympathetically. Her face was covered with different shades of red and her eyes were quivering. She bit her lip so hard that it started to go pale.

"H-hey, stop that, Luka! I'm sorry, I didn't realise…" Kaito apologized while staring at her eyes. She calmed down a bit and her face started to return to her normal colour.

"You're an idiot, you know?" Luka said while bending her legs up.

"I'm…your idiot?" Kaito attempted to lighten to mood. However, a pillow was thrown at his face.

"In your sick dreams, pervert." Luka said while Kaito rubbed his cheek.

Before Kaito could retort back, Miku entered the living room with concern. "Is everything alright Luk- Ah, good morning Kaito."

"Good morning Miku." Kaito greeted with a smile.

"Yeah, everything is fine, no need to worry." Luka assured. Miku nodded and went back to decorating, back to her peppy mood.

"She seems excited for our party tonight." Kaito pointed out after finishing rubbing his cheek.

"Speaking of so, you have a duty of making our feast, so get cracking- we already have the ingredients we need for a perfect banquet." Luka instructed. Kaito lifted his head up.

"Ah, you're right! I'll get onto it!" Kaito fist-pumped in excitement- he loved cooking.

"Make sure it's better than last year's, kay?" Luka said as he ran off to the kitchen.

"Last year was just a hors d'oeuvres! This time, you're all going to be feasting on an 8-course meal!"

.0.

The Kagamine twins walked down a path filled with huge hunks of snow. The snow was still going on, so more and more hunks of snow were piling up on each other. The place was rundown and has been quite unoccupied, so the twins were clinging onto each other.

Despite their devilish personalities, they were quite vulnerable. Especially-

"R-R-Rin…do you think th-this is safe? Out here?" The younger twin asked. He was clinging onto her arm just like a kid. Rin would have chuckled, but she was a bit afraid too.

"C'mon, Len. Just a bit further. Do you want to hold my hand?" Rin offered. Len looked at her with hopeful eyes. They haven't done that in a while, thanks to their adolescence. It had become more awkward throughout the years, also since someone would accuse them of 'incestuous'.

Len took her offer and Rin gripped his hand. Memories of the two holding hands flashed by them as they remembered the feeling. They both loved each other, as brother and sister- a lot. They have always been together, and they'd always be.

"Now, let's go find a Christmas tree before we get _that_!" Rin smirked. Len nodded and took off with her lead.

"Let's go!"

The twins didn't care anymore. They'd hold hands whenever, wherever! As long as they feel comfortable, who cares?

The twins kept running until they saw a clearing on their right. They looked at each other exchanging words with a nod and ran to the clearing. It was filled with Christmas trees, all different kinds. But they had to remember; it has to be a small tree or else Luka would get angry.

They kept scanning each tree until they found one that was just a bit bigger than them. They clasped their hands in sync and stared with glittering eyes.

"It's perfect!"

They managed to get the tree out and carried it on each end.

_Now for the fun part._

.0.

Meiko had gone without her sake for about 8 hours. Yup. It's three o'clock which means it's time for tea, as Rin would say from her 'Daughter of Evil' recordings. Then again, she didn't want to get her head chopped off…and sake wasn't tea…

"Man, I should stop making excuses to drink." She said as she took a swing from her sake.

"I should get drinks ready for the party though. That should get me off this stupid-ass addicting shit for a while." She mumbled to herself as she got up.

.0.

"WE'RE BACK!"

The doors slammed open, revealing two 14-year olds with a Christmas tree by their sides.

Luka sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you two? Do not slam the door!"

"And **also! **w HAT TOOK YOU DUO SO LONG? All you had to do was get a tree and come back! What were you two up to?" Miku said as she ran to the entry were the twins were standing.

"Oh, It was nothing really~" The two said while holding each other's hands up with a shadow covering their eyes. Miku shivered at the sight. Whatever the two had in store, leave her out of it!

"Oh, stop it you two, you're both scaring Miku! C'mon, Miku has plenty of activities she wants to host." Luka told them. The twins nodded.

"Yes, Luka-san~"

.0.

**Activity one: **Crafting

"Alright everybody, sit down and calm yourselves!" Miku announced. They all obeyed and sat down in a large kotatsu. Miku sat on the front, Meiko sat at the opposite side, Rin and Len were on the right side of Miku, and Luka and Kaito sat on the opposite of them.

"As you all know, we always change what we craft every year. This year, we will be making _each other _friendship bracelets!" Miku revealed. They all smiled to the idea. They were looking forward to it.

"Now, each of you will pick out a name from the box, and that will be the person you make a bracelet for!" Miku said.

She pulled out a fedora and passed it along to everyone to take a name out. These were the results:

Luka: Meiko

Kaito: Rin

Meiko: Len

Len: Kaito

Rin: Miku

Miku: Luka

Now this would be interesting, right?

.0.

"Alright everyone, it's time to exchange bracelets~" Miku said as she fist pumped the air. "Okay, you go first, Luka!"

Luka smirked at her creation before handing it over to Meiko. "If you don't wear it every day, I'll be quite offended, kay?" Luka said, still with her smirk.

Meiko took it from her and read it.

_'please stop for god's sake'_

Meiko laughed hysterically and Luka chuckled with her. The others just stared dumbfounded, but curious to knowing what Luka made for her.

"No pun intended." Luka said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, yeah- thanks anyway, Luka. I'll wear it forever."

"So what did it say?" Len asked, along with a nod from Rin.

"It said 'please stop for god's sake'" Meiko said while wearing the bracelet. It took a moment for Rin and Len to realise, but when they did, they cracked up laughing. However, Miku and Kaito just stared at the duo, still dumbfounded.

"I don't get it."

"Yeah, please explain."

Luka and Meiko looked at the two in disbelief. The Kagamines were too busy laughing their asses off, so they didn't realise.

"Nobody tell them." Meiko said.

"No! I want to know!"

"Miku, Next!"

She pouted but dismissed the whole joke that she and Kaito didn't get. "Right, Kaito, you're next."

Kaito double-checked his creation. He didn't know what sort of reaction would come out of Rin when she would receive it, but it was just for laughs. '_Oh, what the heck- here goes nothing!' _He thought before handing it over to her.

Rin took it with a smile, but after she read it…

"Rin, you alright?"

Her hair was covering her eyes, so you couldn't really read what she was thinking.

"I'll be back." She said as she got up. She left the bracelet on the kotatsu and left the area.

Kaito gulped. What was she going to do?! Was Rin going to kill him? He wasn't ready to die! "Wait- Rin! What was, oh, she left it." Len said before picking it up. He read it and his eyes widened and stared at Kaito.

"You…you're a pervert, you know that?"

"I-I-I'm so sorry! FORGIVE ME!"

"What does it say?!" Miku asked.

Len threw it in the middle of the kotatsu where everybody could read it. They all turned pale.

"Kaito, you idiot." Luka said, once again.

"Ehhhh, please don't let her kill meee!" Kaito whined to Len. It was just then that the group could hear unusual sounds in the kitchen. Len decided to get out of the kotatsu and see what his twin sister was doing.

"RIN YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!"

"HE SAID MILK WOULD MAKE MY CHEST BIG THOUGH!"

"Rin, you're alright the way you are, really!"

"B-but…he said…okay, fine…"

"Now, come back; I'll let you punch Kaito in the face this time."

"Thanks bro."

And so she did.

.0.

"Ahem, now that…that's out of the way, let's move on to Meiko! It's your turn." Miku said awkwardly. Kaito was now holding an ice-pack to his cheek- the same one where Luka hit him with, and Rin was smiling, satisfied.

"Here you go, squirt." Meiko said while handing it over to the boy. Len took it anxiously and read the bracelet. Everyone expected a crazy reaction like Rin's, but he just laughed. It read:

'I'm bananas'

"This is perfect, Meiko! I'll keep it on till next year, haha!" Len laughed, along with Meiko. Rin leaned against his shoulder to read it, which caused her to laugh too.

"I'm bananas? That's clever for an alchoholic." Rin stated out.

"Yeah, yeah, onto you guys now." Meiko said.

Miku inwardly giggled before announcing the next person. "Right, Len's turn now~"

Len threw it cross the kotatsu and Kaito caught it with one hand. He read it and laughed.

"So? What is it?" Miku asked.

"Sorry, it's a bit private for you guys." Kaito said as he shoved it in his pocket. She pouted. "What's with you guys and your boy-secrets?"

"It's called bro-secrets."

"Whatever, next."

"Yeah, it's for you, Miku." Rin said as she reached over Len to hand it over.

Miku took it and plastered a goofy blush while scratching her neck.

'stop making leek stashes in our rooms'

Miku showed the bracelet off and everyone laughed and nodded in agreement. It was true; she made leek stashes in about 10 corners of the mansion.

"I actually haven't had leek today, would you imagine?" Miku said, still slightly blushing.

Meiko nodded. "Explains why you still haven't brushed your hair."

Miku looked up to her hair and saw.

"OH HEAVANS ANGEL, I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

Everyone started laughing. You see, long hair might seem straight, silky and beautiful, but when Miku wakes up, her long hair turns into a giant bundle of a mess.

"Ah, right. It's my turn." Miku said before handing over the bracelet she made to Luka. Luka smiled and took it, reading it.

She smiled and blushed lightly. It read:

'you are precious don't forget'

"Thank you…Miku-nee!"

"Thank you for continuously being there for me." Luka continued.

"No problem, sis!"

.0.

**Activity two: **Truth or Dare

"No fair, Kaito! You always pick truth! Are you scared or something?" Miku asked.

They were in the living room this time. Kaito was on his favourite long couch with his feet spread across it, Rin and Len leaned on each other's backs on a single couch with their calves poking out of it, Meiko and Luka sat on a double sofa- Meiko with her legs crossed, and Miku was on a single chair.

"N-no I just can't be bothered getting up!" Kaito proclaimed to his group. Well, it was only half-true. He just didn't want to choose dare when the twins asked. Who knows what those two had in stock for him- especially Rin.

"Rule change: You can only say truth 5 times in the game." Miku announced. Everyone nodded and agreed to her new rule. They didn't like how cowardice he was being.

"Now, Rin. Continue." Miku smirked. Kaito wasn't looking forward to it. It has been the second time he gulped in fear today. Rin on the other hand, held a hand out to her mouth and giggled maniacally.

"Fufufu~ I, Rin Kagamine, dare you to throw out a packet of ice-cream to the trash!" Rin said evilly. Kaito stared wide-eyed at the girl. _'No- no- no- WHY ME?!' _Kaito thought to himself as Rin pushed him to the kitchen.

"Help me, Luka!"

"That's what you get, idiot."

.0.

**Feast**

First meal: Soup

"Here's the first meal of the night, ladies." Kaito bowed.

*ahem*

"And Len." Kaito added.

Miku took the first sip of the soup and absolutely loved it. She loved the warm feeling of the soup ticking her mouth.

Rin and Len both in sync took a sip and sighed heavily afterwards. They were never really a fan of soup, but it was pretty decent. They would never admit that Kaito's cooking were good though.

Luka didn't slurp it down like the first three, but poured it straight down her throat. She didn't have time to savour the flavour, but she always liked the warm feeling of soup slipping down her throat, soothing her.

Meiko's first sip…well wasn't a sip at all. She chugged the whole bowl down in one go and slammed it down the table. She wiped her mouth with her sweater and was smiling like an idiot. All this girl cared about was finishing the food, not tasting it.

Kaito joined them soon enough and then got ready for the next meal.

.0.

Seventh meal: Dessert

"And finally, the dessert." Kaito presented, proud of himself.

However, the other Vocaloids were less than amused. You wanna know why?

"Kaito, give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you to a bloody pulp." Meiko said with a dark aura emitting from her. Kairo gulped. Why was today such a hard day on him, it's Christmas Eve, for Christ's sake!

"How many times do you we have to tell you, idiot?" Miku shouted.

"No ice-creams on Christmas!" Luka added.

Kaito sighed. They wouldn't understand the art of ice-cream.

.0.

"Thanks for the 8 course meal minus 5." Rin said.

"Yeah, you really do live up to what you say." Len added.

"Now now, you two." Miku interrupted.

It was true; Kaito only made three courses of meals.

"Let's not get in a bad mood for our final activity, right?"

"Right, Miku-chan."

.0.

**Activity three: **Storytelling

"Okay, I'll start off with a story first." Miku said. They were all sitting near their fireplace, legs crossed and arms occupied with mugs of hot chocolate. There was there Christmas tree nearby them as well, filled with candy canes.

"So…I know I might be an airhead sometimes, but I really do treasure all the time I have with all of you. You're all unique, fun and interesting, which makes it easier for me to get along with all of you."

They all smiled warmly at her before she continued.

"I told you guys not to get Christmas presents, because having you all here with me is golden enough, and I think that goes for all of us…" Miku concluded. Everyone nodded with her speech. They all loved Miku Hatsune, and she loved them all back.

Luka then cleared her throat. "When I first met you five, I thought that I could never fit it. But you've all shown me- especially Miku, that I can even make a family where I have no common interests in. Thank you guys for always accepting me and forgiving my past mishaps."

Miku smiled sadly at her sister-like friend along with the rest giving her a nod. They all have learned to accept Luka. The past didn't define her.

Kaito was next. "I know I might not show it often, but I love each of you with all I've got. I may act like a jerk sometimes, but that's only because I feel so comfortable around all of you! Thank you, really."

The gang grinned from ear-to-ear. Like he said, he would be a jerk sometimes, but his kind and funny personality cancels it out.

Rin and Len exchanged glances and started their story. "You won't usually hear this from us…" Rin started. "But we love all of you a lot!" Len continued.

"I can be stubborn sometimes, and I may be obnoxious, but I hope you see both me and Len as you're true friends."

"I'm pretty weak and annoying, but I can't stop from loving you guys! We've learned to stick to each other this holiday, so we're going to do that for the rest of our days!" Rin and Len concluded.

The group gently smiled at the duo. They were an amazing duo- how could anyone hate them? They all loved the twins to bits, and they loved them all back.

"You guys…" Meiko started. "Are like sake on a perfect Autumn evening. You know, the ones where 10 leaves fall on the gro-ound." Meiko slurred.

"Drunk again."

"At least she said something nice…I guess?"

They all stared at each other and started laughing. While they were laughing, the clock turned from 11:59 to 12:00.

"Merry Christmas!"

.0. **Extra:**

"We're going to go sleep now, night guys!" The Kagamines said.

"Goodnight, Rin and Len! See you guys tomorrow!" Luka said with a bright smile.

The twins giggled and made their way to their room, slamming the door shut.

Miku looked at where the twins were just standing at a few minutes ago. "That was a bit strange." She said out loud. Meiko ignored her statement though. "I'm gonna head off too. Good night all." She said before exiting the living room.

"Good night!"

When Meiko was out of sight, Miku turned around and stared at the confused two. They were staring up to space , and Miku wanted to know why. "Why're you two so dumbfound- Oh."

A mistletoe was hung from the ceiling.

"Ah, that's where those two were running to before…" Kaito thought out-loud.

Luka clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "DAMN YOU, KAGAMINES!"

The twins laughed from their bedrooms. Just like they planned. Miku laughed as well.

_Some things just never change, and maybe it wasn't such a bad thing._

.0.

**A/N: I was supposed to submit this on Christmas Eve, but I didn't have enough time, sorry! Anyhow, Merry Christmas everybody! We don't celebrate Christmas, but I really like the idea of it all. And if you haven't guessed yet, these aren't drabbles, but more like one-shots. I just like the word drabbles better :P  
><strong>**_If you liked the story, please review! Once again, Merry Christmas!_**


	2. The Blue Rosed Twins

The Blue Rosed Twins

**A/N: Hello everybody. As much as I love RinxLen, this is just a random normal twin story. No twincest, so no worries. Enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

><p><strong>.0.<strong>

Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine were born as twins, both with the opposite genders. Rin- the older female twin, and Len- the younger male twin. Both had silky lemon blonde hair and mesmerizing cerulean eyes. They were given birth from an affluent family who owned famous corporations.

Being born from such a successful family, the Kagamine twins were not allowed to stoop to 'commoner standards'- as in not allowed to express their youth freely. Instead, they were taught to be a prestigious and astringent pair of twins. Cold and bitter.

It was their fifth birthday today. The party was held in the manor's large backyard garden. Rocky paths that led to the fountain were filled with white rose petals. They symbolized the innocence and purity of the twins. The silent- yet heavenly pair.

"My, My Tabitha! You've sure raised an admirable pair of twins. They'll grow up with looks as alluring and beautiful as yours!" A wine-red haired woman praised. She wore a black fascinator and a long thin garnet dress.

The said raven haired woman smiled as she placed her cup of white tea down a passing butler's tray. "Oh Grace, you always have something pleasing to say. In any case, I sure hope this gathering brings out the best of both of them."

The twins happened to pass by and frowned at their mother's comment. 'She said gathering' Rin thought. 'She doesn't care as long as this benefits her' Len added. Both twins were exchanging thoughts- just like the saying 'twins can sense each other'.

They shook their thoughts off and walked to the other side of the garden. The colours of petals around them were different now. A combination of red and yellow rose petals. They say when the two are paired together, they symbolize Joy; happy feelings. The feeling was foreign to the twins.

"I presume you'll be expanding further to the southern lands, sir?" A mature voice asked. The twins payed no mind to it, and so they walked off. Was their purpose for life to expand their family's land? Was this why they were given life?

Once again, the colours of the petals changed to light pink. The twins raised an eyebrow- which then turned into a frown. 'What's this?' one asked herself. 'Mockery' the other answered. Right then, two tall ladies with brown hair walked to the pair and offered a fake smile.

"Why, if it isn't twins of the day! Happy birthday you two!" One cheered.

"And what an adorable match of clothes!" The other added.

Both were wearing white sleeved shirts and yellow overalls that shaped to shorts. They wore knee-high white socks and soft-orange school-like shoes. To tell the two apart, Rin's fringe is clipped to a side with an extra white bow, and Len's fringe is brushed in different directions with a small ponytail.

The twins nodded in response, not speaking a word.

"These petals here show that your parents show great admiration towards you two! You must be the luckiest pair of twins!" One of them said, clearly trying her best to get on the twins' good side.

'Liar' they both thought.

The other nodded. "It's a shame that you were both born as silent as a snowflake at night, you are both truly a remarkable pair."

Their nonchalant state nearly faltered. So without a word, they walked off, leaving the two tall ladies to scoff at the two behind their backs.

* * *

><p><strong>.0.<strong>

The party had already finished and it was nearly midnight where everyone in the manor was fast asleep. While the guards kept watch, the family of four slept peacefully. However, the pair of twins had their cerulean eyes wide open to the ceiling while lying down on their queen-sized bed. And for the first time since the day started, they talked.

"Happy Birthday, Len."

"Happy Birthday, Rin."

A silence loomed through the room and the twins continued to stare at the white ceiling.

"I didn't like the roses displayed." Len muttered. Rin was thinking the same thing.

"I agree. The flower suggests youthfulness as well, yet we've never earned an ounce of that." Rin added.

Len rolled over the bed and stared at his twin sister. "Which rose…which rose is the most like us?"

Rin rolled over as well and wore the same curious expression as his twin brother. "Let's go find out."

* * *

><p><strong>.0.<strong>

After climbing down their window sill, they made their way to the garden and let the moonlight guide their way. The petals from the party were still spread across, which the twins gladly took the chance to step on. They wanted to scrunch and rip them apart, but they didn't have time.

"There. The rows roses are over there."

"Let's get there before anyone finds us."

The two found the bushes of roses and admired them close by. 'Iconic red roses.' one thought. 'Pink for thank you's' the other thought. They walked further and spotted two flowers that caught their attention.

"A black rose…"

"So rare…"

They dared not to touch it. Black roses are known for farewell and death. However, the other rose that caught their eyes were more effective. A blue rose, so bright and beautiful.

"The unattainable…"

"The impossible."

Blue flowers symbolize the fact that one cannot reach out to 'it'. What you seek is unattainable, or in this case- trying to figure out the twins would be very close to impossible. The perfect flower for them. They let its fragrance enchant them.

"Nobody can touch us."

* * *

><p><strong>.0.<strong>

Another five years had passed and the Kagamine twins were still as nonchalant as ever- if not, even more. They've cut off all communication to anyone but themselves unless forced. They were mature enough to understand that there truly was no other reason for their birth other than the fact to support the family's corporations.

They now simply stay put in the garden all day to admire to blue roses together. Countless maids and butlers questioned their actions at first, but learned to get used to the new change, just as much as they needed to when they never responded to their questions.

Their parents seemed to notice their anti-social behaviour and asked them to cease it.

'You lied' Rin thought.

'You raised us like this.' Len thought.

Months passed and word went around in the manor that their mother and father were extremely ill. When the maids informed the situation to the twins, they hoped a different reaction would come out of it. Instead, they looked untroubled and disinterested while tucking themselves into their bed.

'If you cared enough, we would have too.'

* * *

><p><strong>.0.<strong>

Two vases of blue roses were placed on either side of the large room. Two large chairs of soft blue replaced the old black ones. A desk was placed in front of the chairs, covered with a nice light blue cloth. Pictures of famous arts were hung across the room and new books made their way upstairs to the mini-library.

The Kagamine family was minus two leaders after four years. The office room that once held the leaders of the Kagamines were now occupied by twins, aged fourteen. Long story short, Rin and Len's parents died from the illness.

Next in line of course were the Kagamine twins, the only successors to the Kagmine family. No matter how much their parents tried to avert their ways, they couldn't. No matter how many people tried to find their way to the twins' good side, they couldn't.

Both twins looked much different now. Their faces were sharper and their eyes had a more distant feel to them. Instead of the cute outfits, they'd wear a black dress and a matching black suit. They were still cold and bitter; yet they were more mature.

The only room for another's love were each other. If their parents were more careful into raising them, this might have not happened. When you're giving birth to a baby, you're giving _life _to someone. If you're not going to take responsibility in your own creation, then it will turn against you.

Every being has a mind of its own and if you're careful with it, you could raise it properly. The twins just weren't raised that way it seems. Just like the blue rose; unattainable.

_The Blue Rosed Twins._

**.0.**


End file.
